falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout Equestria: Transient
Fallout: Equestria - Transient is a Fallout: Equestria side story written by SunnyDontLook. Read it on FimFiction. Synopsis: Transient is set in the far off continent of Sall'han, which was invaded during the war by the Equestrian Army. When the bombs fell, what was left on the continent, a contingent of Steel Rangers, A set of paired Stables under a resort town beside a naval base and an isolated research station located deep inside a what was a desert wasteland before the war. All of these elements of Equestria and it's war remained even after all contact with the home country went dark. For several decades these pieces of Equestria have remained, and blossomed. In Ramsguard, the home of the Steel Rangers, new factories open yearly, the city growing beyond it's pre-war borders, fed by grain flowing down the mighty Gilache. The Rangers inspite of the efforts of the Insurgents do what their ancestors were sent there to do, to build and to conquer. Now they fly the flag in the hope that the world may turn. That Equestria may be born again. In Paradise Lost, a new nation is being knit by the ever expanding railroad, bringing new opportunities for those who would leave their home. Though leaving their shell has risks, risks that will become more than apparent. For those that lived here before the Invaders came, some have lived unchanged, nomads wandering where no else dare trod, subsisting on scrub and skill. Those that inhabit the fertile floodplains, contend with armoured Equestrians. Some take up arms against the occupiers, some try to find a comfortable niche. Ultimately, there is the fact that someone is running guns to all comers, teaching them to fight, but why? Far off, in the most sun beaten part of a sun beaten desert, what was a testing site for the most dangerous of all weapons, a door opens. The game is on. Characters Icepick, is a steel ranger knight, with a bounce in her step and desires to better the Rangers and to be the best one that she can. A reformer with a passion for her cause. It hurts that she hasn't moved up to Paladin, yet she knows that she has the right path. She's learned lessons that few have. Rosetta, a young stallion hailing from Paradise Lost, missing a father, and dealing with a mother with plans for him that he was never asked about. He has a talent for learning, and a desire to heal everyone that he can. Permittivity, a stallion from another land. Sent to Sall'han with nothing but his wits and a plan to save the world, for reasons that are only his. He carries scars from a war without resolution and a life that lacked purpose. Nothing will stand in his way, not dreams of another, not doubts that ring in his ears, he is a stallion possessed. He will not let what happened in this Damnable place happen to those that write the histories. Permittivity will make something of his life, the Transient will make a place for himself. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Fallout Equestria: Transient Category:In Progress Side stories